La Hereda de la voluntad de Hogwarts
by Isthar65
Summary: Plan A: Harry potter al rededor de 20 años para realizarlo  Plan B: Mi hija al rededor de 50 años para realizarlo  Objetivo La total destrución de Tom


**Mi primera historia espero que les entretenga, el universo potter no es mi ojala.**

**Capitulo 1 : Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Me rodea una profunda oscuridad, no puedo mover ni un ápice de mi cuerpo. No consigo recordad como fue que llegue a esta situación. Me rodea un muro de cristal, no es un cristal normal pues está vivo noto como late crece desde dentro de mí y se envuelve por todo mi cuerpo. Confinándome sin posibilidad de escapar. Pasan los días y a su vez los años en esta soledad.

Poco a poco noto como mi mente se va llenando de imágenes sensaciones ideas conocimientos que no son míos. Las personas que una vez llegue a amar al igual que mis propios recuerdos mi mundo todo … están más distorsionadas pronto temo que no sepa ni quien soy , siento como si mi propia personalidad se fuera destruyendo … o peor remplazándose por otra .Una a la cual temo.

-María …. Llego el momento -  
>Reconozco mi nombre, pues es solo un susurro de lo que fui o pude llegar ser.<br>-Es la hora de que despiertes y hagas lo planeado-

ah… por fin seré libre me regocijo con la idea pero sé que aun tendré que estar en ese estado, un poco más. Este tipo de magia al ser tan poderosa tarda mucho más en deshacer, ignoro cómo lo sé pero al igual que conozco las propiedades de esta magia antigua, la que me tiene confinada en un estado entre la vida y la muerte, también se que la persona que está a mi lado no pertenece al mundo de los vivos. Es un anciano de aspecto sabio lo reconozco es aquel que he estado viendo en mi mente. Se quien es , se porque está aquí y al igual que se que el es la razón del porque me hallo confinada en este lugar.

_¿Quieres que lo salve?_ – Siento como se estremece, se que una profunda pena lo embriaga, dio su vida para ejecutar su plan, pero no solo con su vida será bastante. Y el lo sabe.  
>-Si …..Pero en el momento justo ni antes ni después si tengo que sacrificarlo que ha si sea. Lo amo como si fuera mi propio hijo pero no dudare en sacrificarlo por el bien común … se ha perdido demasiado en esta guerra.<p>

_Eres un hipócrita… Se lo que hiciste y lo que casi llegas hacer al mundo. Lo sé todo de ti , recuerda que magia creó el cristal y sus consecuencia.-_

-Créeme soy consciente de ello y de hecho cuento con ello. Por ello podemos comunicarnos, mis conocimientos mis recuerdos son tuyo …pues esta magia es ancestral. Está ligada a mi alma por ello ahora que no estoy se romperá.

_Confías en que haga todo acorde a tus planes, que te hace pensar que lo hare. Y Si me dejo llevar por el poder o por mis emociones tales como la ira, la venganza…-_

-Lo harás por que lo llevas en la sangre … El bien esta en ti al igual que tu ves dentro de mi yo también la hago. Se lo que podrías hacer pero también sé quién eres. Eres mi familia.  
>Llego el momento no puedo estar aquí por más tiempo. Esta será la primera y última vez que hable contigo de forma corpórea. Solo quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de lo sucedido esa noche. Tendría que haber podido hacer mas ….<br>La figura del anciano iba desapareciendo mientras unas delgadas líneas aparecen en el cristal, se está quebrando.

Me pregunto si alguna vez podrás perdonarme?  
>Apenas es visible, de torso para abajo ha desaparecido. Dudo al responder mentiría si afirmase que le perdonaría pero tampoco estoy segura de nunca perdonarlo. Al final después de meditarlo por unos segundo contesto sinceramente.<p>

_Lo ignoro… ahora mismo mi respuesta es clara "no". No aprecio lo que me hiciste, pero para mi desgracia desde que estoy aquí he tenido tiempo para pensar comprender tus razones de hacerlo pero a pesar de todo no lo apruebo. Sé que eres consciente de ello pero ya que es la primera vez que te veo desde que me pusiste en este estado te lo tengo que decir, siento que es mi deber decírtelo._  
><em>Me arrebataste mi vida me lanzaste a esta oscuridad. Ahora apenas se quién soy .Por ello te odio repudio tu sangre y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. Incluyendo tu mundo<em>.-

Siento como cada palabra que pronuncio son cuchillas para su alma, noto como la expresión de sus ojos cambia, aflora una lagrima que lucha por salir.  
>No me importa, sigo a pesar del dolor. Lo necesito. Esas palabras llevan años en mi mente sin poder salir ahora era el momento y me es indiferente el dolor.<p>

A pesar de todo el anciano sigue desapareciendo ahora solo queda la cabeza noto como susurra un Lo siento y un perdóname, para así desaparecer.

Otra vez silencio y oscuridad cuando podre ser libre que hare con mi libertad tengo que pensar con mucho cuidado.


End file.
